


The Bar

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Scene, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Modern Era, his red pants, jaskier is the lead singer of a band, look amazing, youre done the moment you set eyes on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: You meet Jaskier during an outing to a bar with a friend. The rest is history.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745476
Kudos: 11





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10: First Date

You had been infatuated with the lead singer of the band playing as soon as you had walked into the bar, your friend seeing your face before smiling viciously. The two of you had headed to the bar, standing and waiting for drinks while you were teased whenever your eyes strayed back to the singer. He was just so delicious looking you couldn’t tear your gaze away, the tight red pants didn’t help matters either.

Eventually the band took a break for drinks and your friend dragged you over to them, introducing themselves before reaching back and tugging you next to them as the singer’s attention turned to you. You froze as you met a clear blue gaze, stuttering as he introduced himself as Jaskier. “It’s my stage name, Julian just sounded so  _ boring _ .”

At some point your friend managed to slip away, leaving you alone with Jaskier, not that you noticed with how focused you were on the conversation. He had to leave to go perform again, but not before extracting a promise you would grab drinks and food with him after last call. Your friend had reappeared with another round of drinks as the music started up again, sending you a wink to which you responded with a glare. You couldn’t deny that the way Jaskier kept glancing over at you throughout his set sent butterflies through your stomach. You were so reluctant to move from your spot next to the stage that your friend ended up buying drinks for the rest of the night so you wouldn’t have to move. It paid off, Jaskier pulling you up on stage for the last song, pulling your back against his chest as you danced. He kept his hands on you the entire time, only pulling away to finish the last verse before tugging you back as he dipped you, placing a sloppy kiss directly on your lips.

You gasped into his mouth, surprised but not upset with this sudden development, kissing him back with a passion while the crowd screamed below you. Jaskier had raised his fist in triumph, keeping a hand on the small of your back as he led you off stage. Your friend had found you to let you know they were leaving, and to “wish you good luck with the rest of your night” they had declared with a suggestive glance at the man who had only just left your side. Jaskier reappeared quickly, his band members having shooed him away from clean up for the night. 

Hand in hand, you laughed as the two of you raced down the sidewalk, giddy smiles on your faces. You both were slightly tipsy, but not enough to really hamper having a good time. You had quickly found yourselves in a 24/7 diner sharing fries and milkshakes. Hours passed and you had slowly wilted, Jaskier slipping into the booth next to you to drape his leather jacket over you. You leaned against him, eyes glancing up to see him staring down at you. Your gaze flickered to his lips and back up, all the confirmation he had needed as he wound a hand in your hair, other hand wrapping around your waist as he pulled you close. Your lips met, the chocolate and strawberry flavour of your milkshakes mixing when he licked at your bottom lip, your gasp letting his tongue explore your mouth. 

The two of you parted when the need for air overcame the need to be close to each other, lips slightly puffy from kissing. You grinned at him, giggles escaping your lips at the sight of a dopey look on his face. Tapping his nose, you asked. “When’s the second date?”

He rubbed his nose, wrinkling his face at the tap from you before confusion flitted across his expression briefly. “Second?”

“Well, this was our first, wasn’t it?” You had grinned coyly as you traced a hand down his chest, stopping just short of his belt. You egged him on, pouting as you watched his eyes flicker to your lips and back up, shuffling impossibly closer to his body as you laid a hand on his thigh. With a slight growl, he stood and threw some money on the table, grabbing your hand to pull you behind him as you laughed, using your free hand to clutch his jacket to your body.

You had quickly found yourself in bed, a rough and wild night spent with the singer. The next morning had saw you back at the diner, Jaskier grinning at you as he declared this your “second date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Come yell at me on tumblr @whitewolfandthefox


End file.
